Lost in thought
by Night-Star24
Summary: A new guy starts going to school with the Sohmas, but what they don't know he is a girl and a sohma, Kyo is going out with Tohru, but Tohru likes the new guy, Kyo hates this guy........


**Lost in thought**

**Disclaimer: I want to own Fruits Basket buuutt I don't *sob* (I do own a person in this story....another occ)**

_**Chapter one:Guy to a girl back to a guy**_

**Kumi has been part of the Sohma famliy without anyone knowing. She is a most rarest zodiac animal, a Ethiopian Wolf. Kumi's hair looks like the wolf's fur color as for her eyes, they are golden. She figures out that her "family'' is going to a certain school she is now going to so she dresses up as a guy, wearing the guy's school uniform, wrapping her chest, put her hair up in a ball cap, always hiding her face, and getting out of gym because she is saying she has a really bad ankle.**

**Kumi's name is Kazuki.**

**Kazuki sighed as he walked towards his new school. As he walked passed a couple people he saw three teens, a boy with silver hair, a boy with bright orange hair, and a girl with brown hair. **

**"Oh Kyo, I soo happy we're together now," said Tohru as she held onto his hand. "Yeah," grunted Kyo. **

**Kazuki watched these girls spell a name of a boy with their bodies? **_**'Well that was creepy.'**_** He shook his head and saw the girls infront of him. "We heard you are related to Prince Yuki Sohma, right?" asked one girl. "Uhh well yeah, I'm their forgotten, long-distance cousin," said Kazuki as he rubbed the back of his head.**

**"Why don't you take off that ball cap? We wanna see your face and see if it is perfect like Prince Yuki's," said another girl as she grabbed Kazuki's hat. Kazuki pushed her hand away and started to run away towards the school.**

**Kazuki ran into a empty bathroom and took off his hat, letting his long hair fall out of the hat. Kumi sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She slowly put the hat back on with her hair in it.**

**She was now back to being Kazuki.**

**"Ok classs, we have a new sssstudent with ussss today, here issss Kazuki Momiaya." Kazuki walked in and all of the girls sighed, even Tohru. "Tohru, why are you falling for that guy? He is such a weakling," said Kyo as he leaned back in his chair. "He even has a girly figure and walk."**

**Kazuki slowly walked to his seat, right next to Tohru.**

**Kyo was full of rage when Tohru dropped her pencil and Kazuki picked it up, smiling a perfect smile. Kyo stood up, pushed his chair down, and went up to Kazuki, grabbed him by the collar. **

**"Are you flirting with my girl!?!" yelled Kyo as Kazuki looked away. "HUH!?!" Kazuki dug his claw-like nails into Kyo's wrists, making him pull away, yelping in pain. Kazuki didn't speak, remember he's Kumi, he has a girly voice.**

**All of the sudden, Kyo screeched like a cat and attack Kazuki, clawing at the visbale parts at his face. Kyo's hand was about to knock off the hat when the teacher pulled them apart.**

**"Detention, 2 weekssss." Kazuki sighed and sat back at his desk. Kyo grunted and sat at his desk when the bell rang. **

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After detention~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Kazuki grabbed his stuff and started to run towards his apartment. Kyo watched him run away, **_**'His butt looks like Tohru's, girly....wait why am I thinking about his butt, bad Kyo bad.'**_

_**Meow!! **_**Kazuki cat, Spice, ran up to him and rubbed against his leg. Kazuki took off his hat, turning back to Kumi. Kumi picked up Spice and put her on the couch. She went to her bedroom, unbuttoning her shirt and stripping off her pants. She unwrapped the wrap holding her breasts down then put on a bra. **

**Slidding on some shorts and a t-shirt, Kumi was going to go to the park. She put on dark blue knee-high socks to match her shirt with cool white designs over it. She tied her converse then kissed Spice good-bye on the nose.**

**"Kyo, let's go to the park!!" squealed Tohru as she dragged him into the park. **

**Kumi sat on the middle foutain, reading **_**Death Note**_**. She heard their voices, Kyo and Tohru. Kumi sighed and shut her book hard, making her loose her balance and fell into the foutain. "Oh my are you ok?" asked Tohru as she grabbed Kumi's hand.**

**"Yeah, I'm ok." As Kumi got out of the foutain, a little boy almost ran into her, about to hug her when she pushed Tohru in front of her.**

**"Oopsy sorry lady," said the boy as he ran back to his mom. **

**Kumi started to run home, leaving her book at the foutain. "Hey you left your book!!" yelled Tohru.**

**"Wow Spice I almost blew my secert," said Kumi as she leaned against her door. Spice meowed in reponse. "Wait! I forgot my book at the park, I'm such a baka." Kumi ran to her room and dressed into her pajamas and then falling on the bed.**

**She fell asleep, Spice by her side, thinking, dreaming of her enemy.**

_**Meowwww!**_** Kumi woke up, Spice is her alarm clock. She binded her chest then put her school unifrom on. She put on her hat and looked at herself in a mirror. "I'm back to being a boy."**

**Kazuki to Kumi and back to Kazuki............**

**END OF CHAPTER 1!!!!**

**Me: well I'm going to start chapter 2 when I wanna lol**

**Kyo: Lazy woman......**

**Me: HEY!!! I WILL MAKE YOU KISS KAZUKI IN FRONT OF EVERYONE AT SCHOOL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Kazuki:...............................................**

**Kyo: What eww noooooo**

**Tohru: ooo yaoi.....*prevert thoughts***

**Kyo:TOHRU!!!**

**Me: your now my besty Tohru *hugs***

**Kazuki: *rolls eyes***

**Kyo: MUTE PERSON!!!**

**Me: review please if you want yaoi in next chapy lol**

**Kyo: NOOO DON'T DO IT!!**

**Tohru: yes do it!!**


End file.
